


if you did, would you kiss me?

by corpsemin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mentioned jiyoodong, other idols mentioned - Freeform, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsemin/pseuds/corpsemin
Summary: “But... you know that I don’t really like vampires...”“And if you did, would you kiss me?”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	if you did, would you kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> possible trigger warning: mentions of blood, fake blood, fake wounds  
> also, i have no idea why it says it was published on the 30th......  
> okay i changed the date now hehe

Siyeon wanted to rest for a while, even a few minutes could make her feel better. Although she was a vampire that normally didn’t need much sleep, she still considered resting as one of her priorities, her vampire friends often making fun of her for sleeping so much when she didn't actually need it. She lay on her bed, with her right arm resting under the back of her head, her eyes focused on the white ceiling above her figure.  
  
The young, or should I say young looking, vampire closed her eyes, feeling tiredness slowly leaving her whole body. Siyeon smiled, happy that she finally found some time for herself. Even though she could do something far more productive than sleeping, for example, she could go buy some blood bags that she needed to survive, she still wanted to peacefully lay in her big, warm bed.  
  
Unfortunately for Siyeon, she could rest only for a few minutes. The reason behind it was her phone, the sound of notifications popping one after another being too loud for her liking. The dark brown haired woman groaned, rubbing her eyes with her cold hands before searching for her phone on the nightstand, standing on the right side of her bed. When she found it, Siyeon took it into her hands, almost dropping it on the floor in the process. The vampire unlocked it, immediately noticing more than ten messages from her best friend, Minji, a vampire that she met on a blind date. They didn’t work out as lovers, but they worked out perfectly as best friends.  
  
_What does she want at this hour?_ Siyeon thought to herself before opening the chat with Minji.  
  
_Hey Singnie! I know that you’re probably sleeping right now, but I wanted to ask a very, very important question. Do you want to come to my Halloween party?_ The vampire read Minji’s message in her mind. She also saw more messages from her best friend, something along the lines of _Answer me Singnie!!!_ _  
__  
__What party? You know that I don’t like parties…_ Siyeon thought that this would be a good response.  
  
Siyeon couldn't deny the fact that she labeled parties as something that she wanted to avoid. Firstly, she was pretty shy around strangers. Secondly, she hated any types of loud noises such as loud music, loud voices, loud screaming, and at a party you could find all of that. Well, most of the time. But Siyeon found some parties pleasant. For example, she liked parties where she could play cards with her friends while talking about anything, drinking light alcohol and just spending time with her best friends. She surely liked these types of parties.  
  
_There wouldn’t be many people, just me and our friends. Oh, and also, Sua will be there ;)_ When Siyeon read the last sentence of the message from Minji she almost choked on her own saliva. Maybe parties weren’t as bad as she thought…  
  
Sua was an animal whisperer that also had mind-reading abilities. There weren’t many animal whisperers where Siyeon was currently living, mind readers also weren’t exactly popular here, so to have an animal whisperer with mind-reading abilities was truly like a blessing.  
  
Of course, Sua wasn’t just a random person. The reason why Minji mentioned her was because of Siyeon having a “tiny” crush on her since she first lay eyes on her, and that was quite a long time ago.  
  
Siyeon often tried to flirt with Sua, hoping that the mind reader would notice her, someday. But, there was one issue, a huge one. If there wasn’t any, Siyeon probably would have already asked Sua on a date. Probably.  
  
One time Siyeon was hanging out with Sua. Everything was going well. But later that day, the mind reader said a sentence that crumbled Siyeon’s hopes of asking her out completely.  
  
_I don’t really like vampires._ _  
__  
_ That one, single sentence still haunted her to this day. She was sure that Sua didn’t know Siyeon was a vampire, since Sua always blocked herself from entering someone’s mind without permission, and yet Siyeon wanted to give up. Her mind said that it was the right choice. But Siyeon’s heart wanted to continue, Siyeon’s heart believed that maybe, one day, Sua would change her mind. But why would she change her mind? It wasn’t like Sua would change only for her. She probably had valid reasons as to why she didn’t like vampires. So Siyeon probably wouldn’t change her state of thinking.  
  
Siyeon also knew that when someone’s thoughts were too loud, a mind reader could hear them, even without wanting to.  
  
_I will think about it…_ Siyeon wrote to Minji, almost immediately closing the chat with her after sending that message. The dark brown haired woman sighed, not knowing what option would be better. Should she stay in her apartment or should she go to Minji’s party?  
  
_Great! Come here at 7pm! Dress as something, but please, don’t come here “dressed” as a vampire!_ The vampire read to herself, not even bothering to open the message. She still had more than 4 hours to think about her decision and, if she chose to go, what she would wear, since apparently she couldn’t arrive “dressed as a vampire”.  
  
Siyeon decided to search for some cool Halloween costumes. She typed in the search bar “cool Halloween costumes”, looking at various sites offering Halloween costumes, but they were mostly for little kids. The vampire combed her hair with her left hand, thinking about characters that she could dress as. After thinking for a while, Siyeon decided that maybe she could ask some of her friends.  
  
The woman suddenly remembered that a fellow werewolf, Gahyeon, that she and Minji befriended some time ago, was really interested in movies. She thought that it was a good idea to ask Gahyeon, since she could be the most helpful.  
  
_Hey Gahyeon, could you recommend some characters from films that I could dress as for Halloween? I’m going to a party and I need to dress as someone…_ Siyeon wrote, sending the text right after writing it.  
  
Not too long after she received a message from the werewolf. _Hey Siyeon, of course! Are you going to Minji’s Halloween party as well?_ _  
__  
_ Siyeon wasn’t surprised that Gahyeon was also invited to the party. She was one of Siyeon and Minji’s close friends. It wouldn’t be polite to not invite her, especially knowing that Gahyeon really liked being around people and making new friends, the complete opposite of Siyeon.  
  
_Yeah, I just hope it won't be very big… what will you be dressed as?_ Siyeon answered to the message Gahyeon sent to her earlier, hoping that the younger woman would maybe inspire her with her own costume.  
  
_I’ll be dressed as Snow White! And answering your question from earlier, I will recommend some characters that you can dress as, just let me think about some cool films :D_ The vampire read what Gahyeon had written, thinking that Snow White really suited Gahyeon’s image. Siyeon responded with a simple _That’s really cool!_ and _Thank you_ text before anticipating Gahyeon’s next message. She really looked forward to what the werewolf would recommend.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Gahyeon sent her a message. Siyeon’s eyes widened at the last sentence she had read. _Maybe someone from Marvel? Black Widow is really hot…_ _  
__  
__Well, I agree but… I don’t think it will suit me…_ Siyeon unsurely responded, scratching the back of her head embarrassingly.  
  
_Hmm… then maybe someone from DC? Like a villain or something? I think they have really cool evil characters._ Gahyeon sent to Siyeon. After quickly trying to remember what villains were in DC, she responded to the younger woman by a simple _Thank you very much_ , ending it with a _see you later!_ _  
__  
_ Now Siyeon had one less problem, she knew that she would dress as a villain from DC for sure. But, there were many cool villains…  
  
The vampire wondered for a while before a simple thought popped into her head. _I could dress as someone popular, like Joker! I think it would suit me the best._ _  
__  
_ Siyeon smiled, high-fiving herself in her mind before standing up from her bed. She stretched, hearing some of her bones crack. After that she went into her dressing room, searching for clothes that would resemble Joker’s outfit well. She found a coat along with a waistcoat, some pants, a tie, socks and boots before taking everything into her room. The vampire also found some makeup that she could use, the only thing that was left on her list was a lime, one-day lasting hair dye.  
  
_Where can I get a lime hair dye…_ _I don’t want to go far from home in order to search for it…_ Siyeon thought, looking through the window in her not particularly small bedroom. She stared at the buildings, hoping that she could spot a shop in which the hair dye she was looking for would be available.  
  
Luckily, not so long after, she spotted a shop a few buildings away from her apartment. She made a cute, happy noise before quickly storming out of her apartment, remembering to put on her shoes, lock the door and of course take some money.  
  
After around 30 minutes Siyeon arrived back at her home, a small smile plastered on her face. She was happy that she didn’t need to go too far. The vampire looked at her phone screen, noticing that she still had more than 2 hours to get ready. She really wanted to look good, after all her long time crush was going to be there. Siyeon also wondered about Sua’s costume, but she knew one thing, Sua would look extremely beautiful, no matter what she would wear. Just by thinking about the mind reader Siyeon was smiling adorably, butterflies filling her stomach, but she knew that she shouldn’t. _Because Sua didn’t like vampires._ _  
__  
_ Siyeon shook her head violently, not wanting these sad thoughts to ruin her mood. She was happy she was going to _a party_ , and Siyeon didn’t even like parties. That was why she wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
The brown haired vampire sighed (even though she didn’t really need to sigh, Siyeon just thought that sighing added a dramatic vibe, it also made her feel more human) before thinking that she should finally start dressing up.  
  
The first garment that she put on was a half purple, half dark green waistcoat. It was tight, but not too tight, just the right size. The colors were vivid, perfectly composing with her pale skin. Secondly, she tied a black tie around the collar of her waistcoat, the tie reaching slightly below her waist. Afterwards, she put on a purple, velvet coat. It was warm and it could shield Siyeon from the chilly breeze outside. Then, she wore black, cotton pants with extremely thin, even hardly noticeable, white stripes. To finish off her outfit Siyeon wore dark green socks that reached her ankles before putting on black gloves made from synthetic leather.  
  
Siyeon checked herself out in the mirror hanging on a wall, right in front of her bed. She couldn’t deny the fact that she felt really good in this costume, even though she still needed to put on some makeup, tie her hair in a ponytail and spray some of the one day lasting hair dye on her hair. She felt… handsome. She hoped her friends and _you know who_ would notice how good she looked.  
  
The almost dressed as Joker vampire checked the time on her phone. She still had 1,5 hour. The ride to Minji’s house would take her around 15 minutes by car, so she still had some time to do her hair and makeup.  
  
The woman went into her bathroom after taking the makeup she found and the hair dye she bought earlier into her hands. She took off her gloves so that she could get ready easier. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself out for the last time. Finally, Siyeon tied her hair up in a low ponytail, checking if it wasn’t tied too tightly, leaving some loose strands of her almost non existent bangs. After that she proceeded with spraying the hair dye on her hair, surprised by how easily it applied. Then, she sprayed her hair with a hair spray so that her hairstyle wouldn’t be ruined not long after she would come to the party. When Siyeon was done with doing her hair, she started doing her makeup. Firstly, she put on some white face powder on her whole face and neck. Her skin was already pale so Siyeon didn’t need any face paint. Afterwards, she applied some dark red lipstick on her lips before drawing a big, mocking smile with the same lipstick. Then, she chose a black eyeshadow, applying it around her eyes.  
  
When Siyeon felt like she was done with everything, she looked up, staring right into the mirror. She smiled widely, her eyes forming crescents. She was dressed as a villain, but she still smiled like the kindest, most adorable person in the whole world. Siyeon was happy with the way she looked, she needed to properly thank Gahyeon later. The vampire felt like it was one of the best decisions in her life.  
  
Siyeon admired her reflection in the mirror for a few more minutes, she needed to admit that she couldn’t tear her eyes off from herself. She then left the bathroom, looking at the clock hung on a wall in the hallway. 30 minutes until the party at Minji’s house. Now dressed as Joker vampire checked if she had everything with herself when she heard that a message was just sent to her.   
  
She quickly looked at the phone screen that lit up, noticing it was a text from her best friend. _Hey Singnie! I hope you’re going to the party. And I hope you’re already dressed!_  
  
Siyeon smiled to herself, replying to Minji’s message shortly after it was sent. _I am going to the party and I am dressed. I feel like my costume is perfect for me :D_ _  
__  
_ Not so long after, she got a reply. Minji sent her a text saying she was excited to see her with many exclamation marks. Siyeon replied to her with some red hearts before putting on her black, combat boots. Then, she finally headed out of her apartment, locking the doors and going into a cab she had called earlier. The driver looked at her suspiciously, Siyeon needing to reassure them that it was just a costume. Thankfully, the driver didn’t ask more questions. Through the whole ride to Minji’s house the vampire was extremely careful, hoping that nothing would ruin her costume.  
  
When Siyeon was near the destination, she started to feel nervous. _What if nobody will like my outfit? What if it will be a big, loud party? What if Sua won’t arrive there? What if…_ _  
__  
_ Before she could finish more unnecessary sentences occupying her mind, she had already arrived at Minji’s house. Siyeon told herself that everything would be okay.  
  
The first thing Siyeon noticed was that Minji’s house was decorated from the outside, assuming it was decorated from the inside as well. The vampire also used her good hearing to check if the music was loud, but the only thing she heard was a quiet, soft tune followed by voices of people that had already been inside. She thought that there couldn't be more than 10 people. She also saw some people outside, but there were only 4 of them. _So with me it would be 15 people…_ _  
__  
_ Siyeon exited the cab, paying the driver before taking a deep breath (she didn’t need to, she just wanted to encourage herself a bit more and seem a little more human). Then, she finally started heading towards the entrance of Minji’s house.  
  
Through the not too long walk there she greeted the people that were standing outside, noticing that she knew everyone there.  
  
“Hey, Siyeon! Wow, your costume is so cool!” dressed as Snow White Gahyeon waved at the older woman, smiling cutely. “Was I helpful?”  
  
“Hey! Actually, you were very helpful. I think I look... good” Siyeon admitted, smiling shyly while scratching the back of her neck.  
  
“You really do look good” said Hyunjin, dressed as a cat. _She’s a cat hybrid, I could easily predict she would dress as a cat._ _  
__  
_ “Thank you! I gotta go now. Have you seen Sua anywhere?”  
  
“Ah, yes, Sua…” Gahyeon smirked, making a thinking expression. “Your crush is already there, Singnie”  
  
“W-what crush…!” Siyeon stuttered. If she was able to, she would be blushing, for sure. “Uh, anyways, I need to go! See you later!”  
  
Siyeon hurriedly walked up to the front doors, ringing the doorbell. Though Minji could probably hear that someone was standing right outside the entrance, since her hearing was even better than Siyeon’s.  
  
“Oh my gosh, this doorbell is too l- oh, hi Singnie!” fully dressed as Alice in Wonderland, with a few stains of fake blood on her dress and white stockings, Minji opened the door forcefully, her expression immediately softening upon seeing Siyeon with a shy smile on her lips. “Oh wow, Singnie, you look so beautiful! This costume suits you so well!”  
  
“Hey Minji, thank you. I also like this outfit” Siyeon greeted Minji, hugging her in the process. “You don’t look bad yourself”  
  
“Thank you! Yooh and Dongie helped me with my costume” Minji answered happily, her eyes twinkling at the mention of her two girlfriends.  
  
“I’m sure they were very helpful”  
  
“Yeah! Let’s go inside, there is someone waiting for you”  
  
“For me…?”  
  
The two vampires walked inside Minji’s house, closing the door behind themselves. Minji’s house was two stories, but it wasn’t particularly big. It could easily fit 30 people, but surely not more than that. On the first floor there was a kitchen, connected with a living room, and a bathroom. Upstairs, there was a balcony, the main bedroom with a dressing room, a guest room and another bathroom. The house was recently renovated, built in a modern style. Siyeon still remembered how differently this exact same house looked around 100 years ago.  
  
“Hey Siyeon!” The first one to see Siyeon entering with Minji was Sua. The shorter girl’s eyes immediately lit up, a wide smile making its way on her lips.  
  
Siyeon heard her clearly, her eyes instantly locking with the mind reader’s. She admired Sua’s joyful smile, her big, dark chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement, and Siyeon couldn’t help but to smile as well, her eyes forming crescents.

“It’s the one who’s been asking for you almost the whole time” Minji whispered and Siyeon couldn’t help but to smile even wider. 

Soon after, she allowed herself to admire Sua’s appearance.  
  
Sua was dressed as Red Riding Hood. The first thing that Siyeon noticed in Sua’s appearance was that her dark brown hair with bangs was tied in low pigtails. A dark red eyeshadow was applied on her eyelids along with a matching lipstick on her lips. On one of her cheeks was a big, red, bloody wound made of only makeup and some other supplies needed for making fake bruises like these.  
  
Siyeon thought that red perfectly fit Sua. It was definitely her colour.  
  
A red, silky cape was loosely tied around the animal whisperer’s neck, the hems of the cape reaching the end of her ribs. The cape also had a red hood, right now resting on Sua’s shoulders. The dress Sua was wearing was all white with a black corset tied by red, silky ribbons. A skirt, made of the same material as the cape and ribbons, was attached to the corset, covering almost the whole lower half of the white dress. The dress itself wasn’t long, slightly reaching the middle of her thighs. Sua’s boots were white, on thick, around 5 centimeters high heels.  
  
Sua’s costume was simple, just like Siyeon’s, and yet Siyeon thought that she looked ethereal. Her eyes were only on the mind reader, almost forgetting that other people were around them. But right now, Siyeon didn’t care. She just wanted to admire the short, extremely beautiful woman in front of her.  
  
The vampire thought that she saw Sua blushing, probably because of her piercing gaze staring right at Sua. But, Siyeon couldn’t help it, she could look at Sua all the time, and it would never get boring.  
  
“Singnie, don’t forget that others are around you” Minji whispered right into Siyeon’s ear, followed by a light chuckle from the older vampire.  
  
“Yeah, I know” Siyeon whispered quietly, shaking her head. She finally tore her gaze off of Sua, looking at her best friend. Minji patted Siyeon’s back, chuckling for the second time. “Go greet her properly. You haven’t seen each other in a while, am I correct?”  
  
“Yeah, she was busy, I was too. And… you know what…” Siyeon whispered, sighing.  
  
“I know, I know…” Minji also sighed, mocking Siyeon. “I can’t believe you’re sighing when you don’t need too”  
  
“Hey!” The dressed as Joker vampire shoved Minji’s side. “It adds a dramatic vibe, okay? It’s cool!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, go now. I gotta come back to Yooh and Dongie”  
  
“Tell them I said hi!”  
  
Then, Minji left, leaving Siyeon alone in the middle of the hallway. She encouraged herself in her mind before finally walking up to meet Sua, noticing that the dressed as Red Riding Hood animal whisperer was observing her the whole time.  
  
“Hi Sua! Long time no see, huh?” Siyeon said cheerfully, surprised that she said it confidently, without stuttering at all.  
  
“Hi Singnie! Yeah, I missed you…” Sua answered as happily as Siyeon, mumbling the last sentence, hoping Siyeon wasn’t able to hear it. But, Siyeon was a vampire, her hearing was better than any other being.  
  
Siyeon didn’t know what to respond so she smiled shyly, looking at the ground. After a few seconds of neither of them speaking, Siyeon uttered. “Uh… I-I missed you too…”  
  
The vampire looked up for a split second, noticing how deeply Sua blushed, hearing her blood rush up to her cheeks. Siyeon swallowed, trying to calm her vampire side. _I can’t believe I’m thirsty now! I should’ve drunk some blood bags earlier…_ _  
__  
_ Siyeon blinked rapidly before her eyes would become red, the fangs that badly wanted to poke out of her lips slowly going back.  
  
“So… uh… do you wanna drink something?” Sua asked, clearing her throat. Seeing Siyeon’s expression and how her eyes darkened for a second, Sua really wanted to enter Siyeon’s mind, to see what the other woman was thinking, if she was thinking about her. But she couldn’t, she would never enter anyone’s mind without her permission.  
  
“Yes, let’s go”  
  
Both of them went into Minji’s kitchen. Only 3 people were there, all of them standing near the table with various food and drinks. Siyeon didn’t want to get drunk, so she just grabbed a beer. Sua made herself a light drink, pouring a small amount of vodka and adding coke. When both of them were satisfied with their beverages, they went into the living room, standing in a quiet corner.  
  
Neither of them spoke.  
  
Siyeon’s thoughts were clouded. She didn’t know what to say, but she also didn’t want the awkward silence to envelope both of them. Sua took a sip of her drink, looking at the ground. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
“So-”  
  
“Hey! Uh, I just wanted to say that some of my friends want to come to the party, can they?” A voice coming from the hallway interrupted Siyeon. She silently cursed, noticing that the one speaking was a woman named Jiwoo, dressed as a fairy. If she remembered correctly, Jiwoo was an animal whisperer, a very respected one, in the town.   
  
“Of course!” The host of the party, Minji, yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
Siyeon’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect that more people would want to come by and she didn’t prepare herself mentally for what was about to come. Siyeon hated big parties, she was sure that this wouldn’t end as well as she thought it would. But, Sua was still with her, maybe if she stuck with her then everything would be fine.  
  
Siyeon took a sip of her beer before muttering quietly. “Uh… I just wanted to tell you that… you look really beautiful” She avoided Sua’s gaze, looking everywhere but at her.  
  
“Thank you, Siyeon. I also think you look good. This costume suits you” Sua smiled, blushing because of the complement Siyeon gave her. Even though the vampire wasn’t looking at the mind reader, she knew Sua blushed because of the blood that rushed up to her face. Siyeon cleared her throat, blinking at a rapid pace. _No, no, no. Don’t get thirsty Siyeon!_ _  
__  
_ Siyeon tried to strike up a conversation with Sua. She somehow succeeded, happy that the conversation wasn’t awkward and they could talk about everything. Sadly, they couldn’t talk more, because of the new people that started to come in. Soon, the whole first floor was occupied, the vampire and the mind reader needing to stand very closely, only a few centimeters of space preventing their bodies from touching. Siyeon heard Sua pretty well, but the voices around her started getting louder and louder, interrupting her every thought. Sua also couldn’t focus so she just stood there, looking at her surroundings before looking at Siyeon again.  
  
Siyeon wanted to say something to Sua, but she got interrupted by a few voices, Siyeon figured that they belonged to women. There were exactly 4 of them.  
  
“Oh wow, you look so good in this costume!”  
  
“Can I get your number?”  
  
“You look so handsome!”  
  
“Do you want a drink?”  
  
Siyeon didn’t want to ignore anyone, but she also didn’t want to talk to anyone other than her best friends and her crush. Though, Siyeon wasn’t assertive at all. Refusing to talk with anyone would make her feel guilty later, she was very aware of it.  
  
She felt someone tugging the hem of her coat, noticing that Sua pulled her slightly closer to her. Siyeon’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting the movement. Sua then whispered into her ear. “Go and talk with them, I think I’ve noticed my friend in the crowd so I’m gonna go talk with him”  
  
The vampire frowned slightly, masking her sad expression by a simple nod.  
  
After a few seconds of simply standing in the corner, looking at the slowly fading away figure of her crush, she lost sight of Sua. She sighed, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time she saw her at this party.  
  
There was a frown on Siyeon’s face once again. She hoped that Sua really went to see a friend, but her heart still ached, her mind filled with thoughts that maybe Sua left her because she couldn’t stand her anymore.  
  
“What’s your name?” Siyeon heard a voice behind her, figuring that it must’ve belonged to one of the women she heard some seconds ago.  
  
“Uh… Siyeon” The vampire turned around, noticing that exactly 4 women she never saw before were looking at her, each of them with hearts in their eyes. Siyeon didn’t really know what they were dressed as, or if they were even dressed as something.  
  
“Wow, your voice is so cool” one of the girls said and Siyeon simply thanked her, not knowing what to say or what to do. She wasn’t particularly in the mood to talk, and if Siyeon didn’t want to talk with pretty girls then her mood really wasn’t at its best state. _Will they like to introduce themselves or something…?_ _  
__  
_ The women tried to talk with Siyeon, asking about many simple things. For example, one of them asked her if she was a human or another being, the other asked about her age and many other, simple things. But, they didn’t introduce themselves. It left Siyeon thinking, because it was such a… basic question.  
  
They were still trying to keep up the conversation with Siyeon, but she decided that observing the people inside Minji’s house would be a more interesting activity.  
  
Siyeon saw her best friend, Minji, talking with both of her girlfriends in her kitchen, standing next to the table with different food and drinks. She also noticed four people dressed as animals, including the dressed as a cat, cat hybrid Hyunjin that she had seen earlier. Siyeon saw her friend, Gahyeon, happily talking with Yubin, standing in the hallway, near the entrance.  
  
Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she noticed Sua talking with a man. He was dressed as a prince. Siyeon studied his face, wanting to know if she had ever seen him, but not recalling any memories of seeing his face. She looked at Sua, noticing how cheerful she looked, how her eyes sparkled while she was talking about something with him, how happily she laughed.  
  
Siyeon felt like her heart got pierced by a bullet.   
  
Even if she wanted to eavesdrop, she couldn’t, because the voices were too loud, the music was too loud. Her senses couldn’t work properly and soon everything started to be too much. She ignored the still talking to her women, storming onto the second floor as fast as she could.  
  
Siyeon went upstairs, thinking about where she should go. After thinking for a few seconds, she thought of going onto the balcony, noticing that no one was there, just her and some crows sitting on the railing. She walked near the singing birds, resting her arms on the railing, her back facing the glass door leading back into the hallway. She looked at the stars for a few minutes before closing her eyes.  
  
Her heart was hurting, she couldn’t deny it. It felt like it was ripped right from her chest. Even though she was a vampire and her heart wasn’t beating as fast as any other human or creature, she still felt it, she still had it.  
  
In moments like these, she wished she didn’t have a heart.  
  
In moments like these, Siyeon wished she didn’t feel, especially the sadness slowly eating up her whole heart.  
  
Once, Siyeon thought that Sua’s cheerful, bright smile was only for her. That her eyes sparkled when only the both of them were talking. That she laughed so loudly only because of her. But, she must have been thinking too far, too fast. Because Sua clearly had someone other than Siyeon on her mind. Because Siyeon was, probably, too late. Because Sua didn’t like vampires.  
  
What was she thinking in the first place? Sua didn’t like vampires, so why did Siyeon think that she could have a chance with her? Sua wouldn’t magically change her mindset just because of the other woman.  
  
Sua wasn’t going to like Siyeon.  
  
Siyeon wanted to cry, yet no tears poured from her eyes. She opened them to gaze at the stars once again. Suddenly, she heard someone running upstairs and then opening the door leading onto the balcony softly. The movement wasn’t forceful, it was genuinely gentle, and Siyeon thought that there was only one person that treated every object with so much careness.  
  
“Sua, what are you doing here?” Siyeon said, not looking behind herself to know that she was right.  
  
“How did you know it was me?”  
  
“Instinct”  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Siyeon felt Sua’s presence next to her. The shorter woman rested her back on the railing, looking at the stars with Siyeon. No one said anything, but the silence wasn’t awkward. It was quite the opposite. Siyeon was just… pleased with Sua’s presence next to her.  
  
Siyeon finally shifted her gaze from the stars, looking at Sua’s side profile. She admired the mind reader’s sharp and at the same time soft features, getting lost in the shorter girl’s dark, yet twinkling eyes. Her side profile was perfectly illuminated by the moon's soft light and Siyeon couldn’t believe that Sua was real. She wanted to reach out for her hand, but she stopped herself before she could act before thinking.  
  
“Why are you looking at me?” Sua chuckled, her eyes roaming around the dark, but still slightly blueish sky.  
  
“You’re just really beautiful” Siyeon answered, her voice dreamy. When she heard Sua’s loud laugh, all of her worries quickly left her mind, a small smile tugging itself on the vampire’s lips.  
  
“Even with all these fake bruises?” Sua asked, the tone of her voice playful.  
  
“Even with all these fake bruises” 

  
Sua turned her head away from the sky to look at Siyeon, noticing how intense, but at the same time soft, gaze was. “Why did you leave the party?”  
  
Siyeon sighed, shifting her gaze away from the mind reader’s curious eyes. “Um… I just wanted to… breathe some fresh air” _This sounds so ridiculous coming from me._ _  
__  
_ “Understandable. This was the third reason I went here. The second reason was because I wanted to escape my brother, he’s quite annoying at times”

Siyeon mentally slapped herself. This wasn’t Sua’s friend, or crush. It was Sua’s own brother. So why was she smiling so brightly? Why were her eyes twinkling, holding so much feelings?

Maybe... maybe Sua was thinking about... someone.  
  
“And the first reason was...?”  
  
“I wanted to find you”  
  
Siyeon smiled shyly, chuckling. “Why?”  
  
“I… just… wanted to spend more time with you” Sua answered, giggling.  
  
Suddenly, a cold breeze enveloped the both them. Siyeon wasn’t cold at all, but she noticed that Sua had started shivering.  
  
“Are you cold?” Siyeon asked, giving Sua her full attention.  
  
“A little”  
  
“Are you sure? I can give you my coat... or gloves, or-”  
  
“A hug would be nice” Sua mumbled, hoping that Siyeon didn’t hear her. Her voice was filled with sadness and… tiredness.  
  
Siyeon of course had heard that. She looked at Sua before fully turning her body towards the shorter woman. Siyeon then took both of the sides of her coat, uncovering her waistcoat, inviting Sua for a hug. Sua couldn’t hide her surprised expression, but she quickly masked it with a small, genuine smile. She quickly wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s back, her arms covered by the warm fabric of Siyeon’s coat. Her head rested in the crook of the vampires neck, feeling her extremely slow heartbeat increasing, starting to beat at the pace of a human’s heartbeat. Sua truly had a huge impact on Siyeon, she made her heart beat like a human’s heart would.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, without saying anything. Siyeon’s left hand was rubbing slow circles around her back, her right hand playing with Sua’s hair. The mind reader’s hands were under Siyeon’s coat, her tiny hands slightly gripping the dressed as Joker vampire’s waistcoat.  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, Siyeon thought that she should start a conversation, even though the silence wasn’t awkward, it was actually extremely comfortable.  
  
“Do you have any close vampire friends?” Siyeon suddenly asked, thinking that it was the lamest question she could ever ask. But, there was no point in returning.  
  
“Well, yeah. Minji is a vampire. But… you know that I don’t really like vampires...” Sua chuckled, rolling her eyes. _Also, my crush is a vampire._ _  
__  
__Go for it, Siyeon._ _  
__  
__Go for it._ _  
__  
__It’s your last chance._ _  
_  
“And if you did, would you kiss me?”  
  
Sua was taken aback. She didn’t expect this question at all, Siyeon’s thoughts weren’t loud enough for her to hear… that.  
  
Sua looked up, right into Siyeon’s dark eyes, noticing a glint of red in them. She put her hand where Siyeon’s heart was, feeling that it was beating at a normal human’s pace. Her own heart was beating incredibly fast, but Siyeon’s heartbeat was incredibly fast on its own.  
  
“You can enter my mind” Siyeon whispered.  
  
“I already know your thoughts, Siyeon”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Did you forget that when someone’s thoughts are too loud, I can hear them without even wanting to?” Sua sighed happily, enjoying Siyeon’s warm body. _Surprising... normally vampires don’t have such warm bodies._ _  
__  
_ Siyeon silently cursed, how could she forget about such an important aspect? _So Sua knows I’m a vampire ... but she also knows that I trust her._  
  
Sua trusted Siyeon. Siyeon was Sua’s crush.

And even though she was a vampire, nothing could stop her from wanting to be with her.  
  
So Sua leaned in, closing her eyes, and Siyeon closed her eyes as well.  
  
She couldn’t believe that her crush reciprocated her feelings.  
  
That Kim Sua, an animal whisperer with mind-reading abilities, who didn’t like vampires, liked her. That she liked Siyeon, a clumsy, quite old and almost always tired vampire.  
  
Their lips met halfway and Siyeon couldn’t explain what she felt. It was a mix of extremely good emotions, like a garden of beautiful flowers bloomed right inside of her heart. It felt like… home.

Sua’s arms felt like home.  
  
“I… I think I like you” Siyeon whispered after they separated.  
  
“You… you think?” Sua chuckled, her breathing irregular.  
  
“No. I know I like you”  
  
“I like you too, Lee Siyeon. A clumsy, quite old, almost always tired vampire. And I don’t even like vampires, so that means you’re really special, Singnie”  
  
"Okay, but you could stop after saying that I'm clumsy. You're very special too, Kim Sua"  
  
They shared passionate kisses under the brightly shining stars, illuminated by the moon's light, in each other's embraces until the end of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> legends say that Kim Sua went with Lee Siyeon to her apartment to spend a great night together...
> 
> happy halloween!  
> i tried to overcome my writer’s block by writing this, so i know it isn’t really good. but, i like it. hope you liked it too. feel free to leave your opinion in the comments.


End file.
